Lemonhead
Lemonhead was a Cannibal. He originally lived among the tribe on Monkey Island, but later moved to Blood Island where he became leader. Among his people he was a famed sculptor, contributing many of the idols placed in respect of the Giant Monkey Head. Though he called himself a cannibal, it seemed to have been some time since he last cannibalised a person. On Monkey Island the tribe he was a part of were trying out vegetarianism in order to watch their weight. On Blood Island, his tribe was vegan in respect for their lactose intolerant volcano god. Appearance and Personality Lemonhead wore a ritual/tribal mask resembling a big lemon, hence the name. To avoid fruit flies he switched to malathion-based cologne. During his meat-eating days he loved bouilon. He was extremely gullible as seen on some occasions. On Monkey Island, when handed a totem by Guybrush he believed it was new despite having his own name etched into the base and he having been the one who placed it at the Giant Monkey Head. He almost never talked, except only in cases to talk about his idol. Threepwood was again able to easily fool him on Blood Island, posing as a cannibal diplomat by wearing a carved block of tofu on his head. This despite having just talked and Guybrush's clothes being visibly unchanged. On Blood Island he had a well spoken English accent. Biography On Monkey Island On Monkey Island, Lemonhead was in a group of cannibals with Sharptooth and Red Skull. He was a quiet figure among the group; the least vocal of the three. One time the Cannibals complained to Herman Toothrot that while Lemonhead was walking on the tope of the view point he accidentally throw a rock which fell on Toothrot's contraption, and almost caused a nearby cruise ship to be sunk. Lemonhead was tricked into giving Guybrush Threepwood the key to the Giant Monkey Head when Guybrush presented him with a totem, which he did not realise was his own. He helped make the Ghost Zapping Formula for Guybrush to defeat LeChuck and his crew. Lemonhead authored the cannibalistic book "How to Serve Your Fellow Man", which could be found in the Phatt Island Library. On Blood Island Some time after the events on Monkey Island, Lemonhead traveled to Blood Island seemingly without Sharptooth and Red Skull, but with Bananahead and Pineapplehead. There he led the new group of cannibals turned vegans. They turned vegan after finding Sherman, the Volcano god of Mount Acidophilus they worshipped was lactose intolerant. Lemonhead was tricked by Guybrush who was wearing a carved block of tofu on his head to blend in the the tribe. He believed he was a cannibal diplomat come to join the festival of feeding the volcano. Threepwood proceeded to throw a piece of Cheese into the volcano causing an eruption that came to be known as the "Coming of the Divine Dysentery". Lemonhead survives the eruption, as he is seen waving goodbye to Guybrush and Elaine in the final scene, so it is likely the other cannibals survived too. Trivia *The subtitles in The Secret of Monkey Island show Lemonhead as Lemon Head. This changes to Lemonhead in The Curse of Monkey Island. *During the production of the Curse,the sacrifice scene was designed to be much longer, parodying Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom; Lemonhead would remove the "heart" of the human effigy—an apple—)and take a bite before it'd burst into flames. Gallery Lemonheadfire.gif Category:Cannibal Category:SoMI Characters Category:CoMI Characters Category:Blood Island Residents Category:Monkey Island Residents Category:Males